This invention relates to a water-filled burning table for use in the profile burning of steel plates.
The use of torches to cut steel plates to desired configurations presents problems in the support of the plates and in the handling of the slag and hot pieces of metal which are cut from the plates. The torches used in such operations also produce noise and smoke which are a hazard to the health and safety of the operator. Some types of torches discharge a water spray which must be delt with.
Objects of the invention are therefore to provide an improved burning table, to provide a burning table which does not impair the health and safety of the workmen, to provide a burning table adapted to cool and collect smoke, slag and hot pieces of metal cut off from the plates, to provide a novel arrangement of water tank for this purpose and to provide a burning table having an upper portion which may be flooded with water displaced by compressed air from a water chamber underneath without the use of water pumps or water valves.